Pinkamena's Captive, a short story by MLPhorrorfanfic
by mlphorrorfanfic
Summary: hello everyone just a quick first story on the sick and twisted Pinkamena, go to my youtube account, mlphorrorfanfic to hear the audio version. have a nice day :D


This work is based off of the Pinkamena created in the cupcakes story uploaded to creepypasta. If you have not already read this story, I advise you to read it first, but it's not necessary

Pinkamena's Captive

I have a story to tell you, let's start at the beginning, shall we? Around one month ago a young stallion called Danny moved into Ponyville, because he heard that it was a quiet, peaceful place and was beginning to get fed up of city life in Manehatten. Soon after arriving he got his luggage out of his cart, and started to offload it into the cottage he bought near Fluttershy's. It took him a while, but soon after he was done he decided to take a stroll around town.

When he arrived he noticed a severe lack of people walking around the town, and began to wander where is everypony? He browsed through the junk in a few shops and as he was about to walk home he heard a loud bang! He jumped than turned around to see a bright pink pony with balloons on her flank and fluffy, cloud like hair. She was dancing to music that suddenly started playing out of a wagon she had pulled behind her.

"Welcome to Ponyville!" she shouted excitedly as the music stopped and the cart packed itself up.

Who are you? Danny asked, wondering to himself if the town had gone completely crazy.

"Oh I apologise", she said "my name is Pinkie and I have not seen you around here before so that mean your new" she shouted excitedly. "What's your name?"

"My names Danny and yes, I have just moved here, what is going on, why isn't there anypony walking around the streets, surely they should be packed right now?" he asked. Pinkie explained that there was a series of disappearances around here, one pony every two days went missing, and nopony knows why. Danny told Pinkie that he had to go but it was nice for a chat and he hoped to talk to his new friend soon.

A week later Danny was walking by Pinkie's house and the delicious smell of freshly baked cookies drifted into his nose. Pinkie called out to him that she was making cookies, and want him to try them. Danny walked into her house, the biggest mistake he ever made. After taking a bite of the cookie, Pinkie began to laugh manically and exclaimed "go to sleep!" Danny then fainted.

Danny woke up with a groggy head and slightly blurry vision. As he looked around he began to panic, as he was tied to a chair with thick rope by his legs and chest. He looked around the room he was in, a dark dungeon cell with a bench with tools next to him and blood splattered all over the walls. He then saw through the darkness what appeared to be pony stood in the corner. "Ah you're awake" Pinkie said with enthusiasm, as she stepped into the candle light. "I was beginning to think you would never wake up". She was wearing her hair down, with a green surgeons mask on and was holding a sharp saw in her left hoof. In panic as he saw the sharp object in her hand, and the tools by her side, Danny shouted "what are you doing Pinkie! Let me…" Pinkie shouted furiously "ITS PINKAMENA! I hate it when people call me Pinkie!" Danny tried to reason with her, but I was no good. He had been selected to supply the next batch of organs to the black market, chosen by some sick number system she had made up. She wasn't crazy like he first though, she was clinically insane.

"I will first remove your horn, as we can't have you using your magic now can we?" she said, smiling as she lined the saw blade up to his horn. Fortunately for you, removing a unicorn's horn doesn't hurt. She began to slice the horn, and on the first cut, Danny screamed (she lied) with all of his might into the spit covered gag Pinkamena had shoved into his mouth. The horn dropped to the floor. She then picked up the long knife off the bench and began to slice his body, warm blood trickling out of his cuts as he cried in agony. After that the doorbell upstairs began to ring, so she told him" I will have to answer that, please wait here for me. Oh, and hold this!" she shouted with enthusiasm, as she shoved the knife blade into his shoulder, blood gushing out of the wound. He watched in fear as she walked upstairs, dropping her mask on the floor as she did so.

Danny knew this was his last chance to escape, otherwise he would have to suffer even more pain then… death. He began to wriggle his left foreleg, as the ropes on that leg were the loosest. He took of much skin while doing so, but after a few seconds het got the rope off. He then pulled with all his might and ripped the knife out of his foreleg, screaming into the gag he had purposely left in his mouth. With the knife he cut himself free, and began to run through this dungeon, eyes wide with fear as he did so.

Every possible exit he reached, it was locked, and after a few minutes of running he had to sit down to rest for a second because of the wounds he had sustained. That's when she jumped him! "Thought you could get away, she screamed excitedly, pushing her hoof into the knife wound in his foreleg. "Nopony ever gets away!" Danny threw her off with all his remaining strength, and then swiped the knife at her in a broad fashion. He saw the look in her eyes, and realised there was no point trying to reason with her, she was grinning with wild eyes and still with her perfectly straight hair. Pinkamena dodged every attack perfectly, laughing as she did so. Danny then swung directly at her legs, the second worst mistake in his life. She stopped the knife in mid attack, twisted and broke his arm, and then knocked him out

He woke up in dreaded chair again, but this time he was bound with leather straps. Pinkamena stood really close to him, and whispered into his ear "valiant effort, but nopony every escapes. In fact you're the first to ever break free." She then used the saw lying on the ground to chop off every limb, blood gushing out everywhere, and every time he fainted she just woke him up with more adrenaline shots. "This is the best part" she screamed and gutted poor Danny. He watched as she ripped out his internal organs, took his last breath and fell asleep for the last time.

Pinkamena thought to herself that she wished Danny's number had not come up, as she really did like him, even slightly more than a friend. Oh well she thought, as she put his organs into the correct containers and got them ready for shipping to the black market.


End file.
